The Wolf Within
by Raynn Romantica
Summary: Do you know what it's like to think that you're something when you're not? Imagine thinking that you're human when you're actually a wolf. Join Kiche in her journey in finding where she came from and who she is. Will possibly be revived!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain. If I did, the series would be 10 times longer and with more blood and gore. BLOOD AND GORE! BLOOD AND GORE! BLOOD AND GORE!... Sorry, I like the blood and gore from wolf's rain...

Prologue

As I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by darkness and white mist clutched at my feet. Where I was, I didn't know. Then I heard a rustling sound from behind me. I gasped silently and turned around. Nothing was there. I heard breathing then, like someone was panting almost. My heart pounded in my chest as I slowly turned my head again toward the sound's source.

I widened my eyes as I saw it: a dog. It was pretty big; it was black with a half white face and silver ears, paws, and tail. But once I looked into the animal's eyes, I felt a chill go down my spine because the dog's eyes were golden. I've never seen anything like it.

I wanted to back off and run, because it really was scary when a dog with golden eyes just sits there and stares at you, but my legs wouldn't move. I stared back at the dog, my heart racing and sweat was all over my face. Then the dog did something I never expected a dog to do: howl. The piercing howl hurt my ears and immediately my head hurt with a throbbing pain. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees.

As the howling faded I opened my eyes slowly. I found myself staring at something tan with a ceiling fan. I was confused at first, but then I realized that I was in my room. It was just a dream.

"Wake up, Kiche!" my foster mom yelled through the door. "You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

I groaned and yelled back, "Okay! Okay, I'm up!"

I glanced at my alarm clock. "7:15," I said to myself. "Another day, another school." I grabbed some clothes and walked to my bathroom to shower.

Okay, here's a little preview of my story. I'll update when I get 5 reviews.

Wolfy


	2. Scars

konnichiwa!!!!! i feel oh so loved that i got so many reviews!!! well, here's chapter 1!!!

Shorty Bay-B - thank you for your comment!!!! i like the beggining, too.

Danny Barefoot - umm...thank you? and, just to let you know, the 5 review thing i was gonna do anyway. thanks for reminding me though!!!

Serasia - thanks for your review. unfortuanatly, kiba and the others won't come in for a while. since this is mainly about kiche, you won't see them for a while. i think that wolf's rain is the best anime and manga that there ever was!!! it's the best i know!!

Hamster26 - i know who you are, sexy!! i know that you don't like wolf's rain as much as i do, but thanks for reading and reviewing anyway. you're the best, jelly bean!!!

aleema-darkrose1 - i know that i didn't write that much, but i just wanted to give you guys a preview. i'm glad that you guys liked it, though!!!!!

again, thanks for your reviews!!! now, here's chapter 1!!!!!

Chapter 1: Scars

After my shower I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, looked in the mirror to see if I looked good, smiled at myself, and walked into my bedroom. It was average sized. It has a bed, dresser, TV, chest, and a closet. My stuff barely even filled the room since I moved around so much and thought that I shouldn't break my back every time I move.

I gathered up my schoolbooks and my writing notebook and put them in my dark red backpack. It didn't match my outfit, but red's my favorite color. I wore a short, black t-shirt that had a heart with "True Love" written under it. Over it was my only black trench coat with the anarchy sign on the back. I also had black cargo pants with chains all over it.

I walked over to my dresser and opened a small blue box which contained my favorite, and only, piece of jewelry: a silver metal necklace with a cursive "K" with my birthstone, sapphire, in the "K". It was one of the only things my birth mother gave to me before she died when I was little. I also wore a crimson red headband with the heart grenade from Green Day in black in the middle. It kept my dark brown hair out of my jade green eyes.

"Kiche!" my foster mom, Cheryl, yelled again. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I yelled as I put my necklace around my neck and my headband on my forehead. Then I grabbed my backpack, put on my steel-toed black boots, and ran out the door. "Bye!" After I ran to the next block, I stopped and looked at the clip-watch on my backpack. "8:00. Good. I've got a good half an hour until school starts. Apparently, according to Cheryl, 7:30 am is 12:30 pm.

It was my very first day at my new school, Kakazono High. It'll probably be the same as the others. I let out a sigh. My past schools kicked me out because I "attacked" another student. Otherwise, since I was strange enough at most of them, the preps framed me for stuff that got me expelled. But my very first new school after my parents died hurt the worst.

What happened was that I got all excited for school because then I thought that I could start off new and with a clean slate. When I found the office I tried to be the most enthusiastic I've ever been. But I heard a scary noise that only turned out to be the door, and a little girl with the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen comes in and starts freaking out. Turns out my eyes kept changing from green to gold and back again. I thought that that was all that they were scared of, but, as you find out later, that's not the case. When I left the school crying, I fell in front of a house and a lady in her 20s runs toward me, but when I look at her, she runs back in the house and shuts the door really hard behind her.

What happened next is what changed my life forever. Across the street a dog was standing in the front yard without a chain to hold it back. The dog came closer and closer, close enough that I could read the nametag, which I don't even remember now. When I finally got a response in my legs I ran as fast as I could. But the dog could outrun me and jumped on my back. It was so heavy that I swear I heard a crack when I hit the sidewalk beneath me. The dog's teeth and claws scared me all over my body, but mostly on my left arm. The scars are still there, and always will be. But, all of a sudden, the dog stops slashing at my body and I looked up.

I saw a white puppy standing in front of me. I blinked and, where the puppy was, there was a young boy, less then ten years old, stood in front of me. He stared straight into my green eyes with his beautiful blue ones. He told me to run, but my legs didn't move. So, he kicked the dog off of me and helped me up. But that's all that I remember for now.

Once I reached the bus stop I sat on the bench and put on my sunglasses, since my color-changing eyes are still a problem. Then I gripped my left arm, remembering the pain that the dog from 12 years ago brought upon me. After a moment of squeezing my arm, I let go and also letting the pain slip away from my mind.

Thanks for your reviews. If you review I'll answer your questions and comment your review.

Wolfy

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Oh, well. I don't feel like getting sued. I don't own wolf's rain and I never will.


End file.
